Pictures of you
by onlyoneperson
Summary: So this is my Song fic for Pictures of you useing GerIta paring . Its just kinda cute and a bit fluffy Enjoy! Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

This is the clock up on the wall This is the story of us all This is the first sound Of a new born child before he starts to crawl

The brunet Italian glanced up at the clock waiting for 6 to roal around. The brunette then glanced down at his little baby sitting on the floor scotching across towerds the shelf were the pictures sit.

This is the war that's never won This is the soldier and his gun This is the mother way to buy The fall praying for her son

The blonde German soldure looked over to his brother. "Ready?" He asked. Hosting up the gun. The other nodded. "Whenever you are west." Somwere in the demention there mother from so long ago sat prying that her sons wouldn't come to see her yet.

Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung up on your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we used to be

Italy picked up the little toddler. The young blond looked to the man she had called papa for almost two years now. "Papa, what is it? Why dod you look so sad?" She asked. Feliciano shook his head looking away from the picture of the blonde that had disapered three years ago. "It's nothing bambino." He said looking at his daughter.

There is a drug that cures it all Blocked by the governmental wall We are the scientists inside the lab Just waiting for the call

Ludwig was gone, Feliciano knew that he didn't want to forget, but sometimes he almost lost it and wanted everything to disappear. He knew the government knew were his Tedesco was. That was his drug, knowing but not being sure were. They were holding him just to torture the poor Italy, he knew it. Germany was in a lab, he wanted to help people but he wanted to go home. So they locked him in, he was waiting for the call to tell him to go home.

This earthquake weather has got me shaking Inside I'm high up and dry

Italy looked around, he was told to come to a little café. Monika was sitting in a char beside him in a cute little red dress. "Papa, what are you waiting for?" She asked. That's when Feliciano found his Germany.

Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung up on your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we used to be

Monika looked at the pictures, now 10 and old enough to see the pictures on the mantel without being lifted up she smiled at the picture of her papa and vati hugging each other in the little café where they were reunited as a family.

Confess to me every secret moment Every stolen promise you believe Confess to me, all that lies between us All that lies between you and me

Germany held Italy close to him as they spoke about the last 9 years they had been separated.

We are the boxers in the ring We are the bells that never sing There is a title we can't win No matter how hard we must swing

They two looked at each other from across the room sadly. They were both told not to speak with one another, but the blonde teenager in the room kept bringing the two notes from under the table.

Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung up on your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we could have been

The two had pictures everywhere on their living room walls. Italy's were covered with ones of Germany holding Monika or Monika when she was little.  
Pictures of you, pictures of me Hung up on your wall for the world to see Pictures of you, pictures of me remind us all of what we could have been Could have been, we could have been

Germany put down a picture that he was holding of him and Italy with Monika standing in the middle when she was 14.

Pictures of you, pictures of me Remind us all of what we could have been Could have been

Monika looked at her large variety of pictures that gathered in her living room. Being old enough she moved out from her papa's house. She saw both her papa and her vati often but never at the same time, but she always passed messages for the two.


	2. Auther's note

okay so I didn't add any sort of authors note to the little thing so here it is along with me answering the question I got and maybe a few I didn't. Okay so there isn't a set reason why they can't speak. its supposed to he one of those things... like how the districts came to be for the hunger games. but I can make something up if you'd like. Yes Monika is supposed to be there kid I know its a popular name for Fem Germany I use that name for her sometimes. I also have no idea why she ages normally. she doesn't represent any part of either county either she's just there to be cute and stuff.  
Any more questions you can me in a PM or ask in a review and ill add them later.  
thanks! OOP :D


End file.
